


Finally, You See Me

by cxrclet



Series: Thranduil/Reader Collection [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cupid leggy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Look at Me' + After his confession you deliberately avoid the king in order to sort out your own thoughts; Thranduil, however, isn't too keen on the idea and sought you out -- only to find you embracing the very man he dislike seeing you with. He takes it upon himself to make you realize you are his and he is yours-- and your answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Thranduil x King’s Ward!Reader

“Is something bothering you, [Y/N]?” Legolas asked with a look of concern, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly as he glanced at your disheartened face.

Autumn was just ending and winter was fast approaching, unlike the woodland elves you enjoyed the snow and the cold - much to the prince and king’s dismay, yet they still indulge you whenever you felt a craving to take a stroll during these times. Usually it was King Thranduil who would accompany you, but today you made it a point to avoid him at all cost. You insisted to take your breakfast in your room; claiming to be feeling unwell; and then spent most of the morn in the royal library before Legolas found you and tempted you to go outside.

You fell silent for a short moment, inwardly contemplating whether it would be wise to seek advice from Legolas - whose father is the source of your current dilemma. “I have...this friend…” You started slowly, “...and someone of higher status confessed to her. A lord if you will...”

The young prince straightened his back, setting his gaze straight as he listened in silence. “...and this ‘friend’ of yours, is she of common birth?”

You gulped down the bile which threatened to inhabit your throat and render you unable to continue this charade, “Hmm.” You offered a nod, then adding “She is puzzled by his courtship. Not to mention he is a father and his so-- d-daughter...has become such a big part of her life. She fears to lose them both...” You sigh, a faraway look in your eyes, as you, too, looked straight ahead.

You stopped walking absentmindedly while your fingers gently brushed over your lips which still felt the warmth of a certain Elvenking’s, reminding you of what had occurred the previous evening. You felt something for Thranduil, that you were certain of, but whether it was love or a platonic fondness was something you were yet to determine. Risks has proven to be futile for you after losing so many people in your life; how could you dare yourself to take a leap of faith?

A chuckle brought you out of your thoughts; and looking up you found Legolas covering his mouth in failed attempt to muffle his amusement. “What is so funny?” You questioned with burning indignation.

He waved a hand infront of him as though it would pacify you, but it only made your lips purse into a pout and your eyes almost burning a hole through him. “Forgive me, dear [Y/N]. You just looked utterly adorable I couldn’t help myself…” Once the woodland prince got all laughter out of his system, he cleared his throat and looked at you earnestly, “You needn’t worry for me, [Y/N]. If you wish to love my father, I will accept -- though mind you my heart weeps.” He teased playfully as he took a step forward, closing some distance between you. “I know you fear to open your heart, but living in that little shell of yours is not living at all.” He reached out to cup the side of your face, his head tilting as his mouth stretched into a warm smile, “Tears of today will not stop the tears that is soon to come; so why not just...live as though you will die tomorrow?”

You placed your hand atop Legolas’ which rest on your cheek, your eyes fluttering close as you smiled fondly at the Elvenprince, “How is it that you know my heart more than I do?” You mumbled to no one in particular before you were pulled into a warm embrace. “Thank you...Legolas..” You whispered in his ear as you lazed your head on his shoulder.

“Not to worry. If he is to break your heart I will bury three arrows in his chest.” He added lightheartedly, though you wondered if that had been a joke…

“He’s your father!” You rebuked playfully.

“--and you are my sister...for now.” He chuckled and you could only join him with a hearty laugh yourself.

Little did you know, however, a pair of wintry orbs glowered at the sight of you in the arms of his son.

Later that evening, when darkness once again claimed the woodland realm, Thranduil sat at the head of the table waiting for his only son and his lady ward for what seemed like an entire season; hence one can only imagine the displeasure he felt when Legolas was the only elf to step into the dining hall.

“Where is [Y/N]?” He questioned solemnly.

Seating himself down beside his father; Legolas picked up a piece of bread from the spread before him, “She has retired in her chambers. It seems she is still unwell.” He lied shamelessly as he ripped a small piece of the baked good and throwing it in his mouth - all the while watching his father from the corner of his eyes, then smirking to himself at the visible irritation on his face.

As Legolas played with his father’s emotions you were indeed in your chambers, clad in your azure satin robe while brushing through your slightly tangled hair with only the sound of the bath running filling your silent room. “...live...as though...you will die tomorrow…” You mused out loud, your mind so deeply in thought that you didn’t even hear the door open and close until a presence behind you made you gasp, but a hand swiftly silenced you.

“Shhh...meleth. It’s only me.” Thranduil spoke softly before withdrawing his hand and linking it with the other infront of him. “I apologise for frightening you.”

You shook your head to reassure him -- but once your senses returned to its usual sensibility you realized you current attire and quickly wrapped your arms around your figure. “Ad--” When you were about to address him as normal, you noticed the warning glint in his eyes and you immediately rectified yourself, “M-My King...did you n-need something of me?” You inwardly prayed to the Valar for the earth to swallow you up and save you from imminent embarrassment.

It was then that all smiles stopped, “You’re avoiding me.” Thranduil stated curtly, “...and I don’t like it.” He stared down at you with cold, unwavering eyes which silently stated its holder shan’t leave until an adequate reason has been given -- and that you didn’t have.

“P-Please...I’m not dressed appropriately…If y-your majesty could leave for a moment--” Only his majesty had no intention of leaving you; inappropriately dressed or otherwise.

Thranduil pulled you by the waist and pressed your lithe form against his broader one. “Why do you stiffen when I hold you and yet you embrace my son with open arms?” His head lowered until your faces were only inches apart, his thumb rubbed circle on your back, sending chills up and down your spine.

You stayed quiet, unable to answer his query. You couldn’t very well tell him it was because of the burning heat between your legs now could you?....

“Meleth nîn...” Although he called with evident affection there was an edge in his tone, “I won’t let you run from me anymore…” He leaned down and whispered in your ears with such a velvety voice that you couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped your lips. “I allowed you to play in your pace for I know the fragile little thing you are, I didn’t want to rush you and scare you away…” You bit back another moan when a tongue swept over a sensitive part of your neck, making you shiver ever so slight in his arms.

“Please...my lord..” You pleaded, though for what you didn’t know.

“But at this rate I might lose you entirely.” There was a hint of fear in his voice and when you opened your mouth to object his hand slid down - torturously slow - to the slit between your rear until he felt your heated core, then pushed the satin fabric with his middle finger; causing your hips to arch forward against his growing member. Thranduil parted his lips slightly and breathed out a satisfied sigh in your ear followed by a throaty moan.

“My lady...I can feel the wetness through the silk...” He teased with seductive mirth, and you could only bury your face into his chest while your own heaved up and down. “Perhaps if you finally admit to yourself you want me just as much, I’ll be more lenient on this ravishing body of yours.”

“I…” You started helplessly as the older male continued to push his finger against your wet center through the sleek fabric of your robe.

“Who do you belong to, [Y/N]?” He questioned, the intensity of his passion and possessive nature burning through his voice. “Say it…”

“Y-Yours...I belong to you...Thranduil.”

A pleasant warmth spread in his heart when your lips finally spoke his name; you see him. You finally see him.

“...and I to you, my beloved.” and with that he withdrew himself from you, but before you could groan from the absence of his embrace he had lifted you up and carried you to your bed -- where he made love to you all night long.

Lenient he was not.


End file.
